Broken Comfort
by dyehanna1
Summary: The consequence of her deceit was simply not just about her, it was about him too, her action triggered the darkest part of him. The darkness in him won't allow him to be with her.


Scandal is in no shape or form mine, I'm simply a gladiator with a Microsoft word starter. This takes place two years after Olitz separation.

* * *

Once she walked into her living room, she began to peel off her clothing one by one till she was left with nothing on. With tears rolling down her coffee face, she shivered and turned on the shower to draw herself a bath. She slipped into the tub, the warmth of the water collided with the coldness in her heart. People die around her, they always do.

Memories, they were all memories, the times they screwed in the back of the limo, the time they made love on the trail, their little escapade in the oval office. Those were memories filled with ecstasy, passion and pleasure, and then the pain came. The pain of knowing that she lied, the pain of knowing that he would never be hers, the pain of knowing that he rejected her and returned to the demon that never hid her agenda from him.

"They never leave their wives." The words of wisdom Abby spoke rang in her head. Abby was right. They never leave their wives, but people leave, they always leave her behind, they always do, which is why she hated staying too long in one place.

When her father died in accident, she asked, "Why did he have to die?"

When her mother abandoned her, she asked, "why didn't she want me?"

When Edison chose his job over her, she asked, "Wasn't I good enough."

And then there was Fitz, he bulldozed his way into her life, rocked her world into bits and pieces and one big lie negated all the trust they once had.

It's been two years, since he left, it's been one year since the pain he caused became dull and bearable but finally, when she could say she was halfway to getting over him, she asked Stephen to donate to the cause and father her child. She was moving on, she had to try; it was the one thing she owed herself. She had a beautiful girl with giant doe eyes she was happy, but then happiness and Olivia Pope can be rarely used in a sentence. Her baby died in her sleep, nobody knew why, the doctors said it was from natural causes. How can a child simply die without explanation? She love her baby, she was one person who loved her back unconditionally, Reese did not care about her mother's past or how fucked up her present was, she just loved her.

She closed her eyes and gently buried herself in the water and dreamt of a world where she would be happy again, when she opened her eyes, he was there, sitting on her toilet starring down at her with his sad puppy eyes. "Why are you here?"

Huck had given him a key and told him she was not doing well, the death of her daughter shook her to her core and anyone who truly knew Olivia knew that her life had been altered and destroyed beyond repair. She could get over losing the love of her life or so she thought but then she lost their child. Using the excuse of making a baby with Stephen was a cover up and they both knew it. They simply did not talk about it. Admitting the truth would have been consequential for everyone, he did not ask, she did not tell. Three months after the death of their child, he was right in front of her, unsure of how to comfort her.

Livvie."

"Why are you here?" she asked again.

"I don't know. Huck said that you were having a rough time."

"You want to make me feel better?" He nodded. "We are both adults here so I will cut straight to the chase. I was gonna call Jake but since you are here, you'll do." She smirked and spoke in a breathy voice. "I'm horny, very horny actually; you think you can manage to fix that."

"Liv, we."

"Sex with us was always nice, wasn't it?"

"Nice is an understatement."

"Sleep with me."

"I…Melly."

"I'm almost over you but my body misses you and I'm sure your body misses mine too."

"Olivia"

"When was the last time you screwed your wife uh? I bet she withholds sex as punishment doesn't she?" He did not need to answer, she already knew. "Yeah, your wife is a cunt like that."

"We can't do this again."

"I'm not asking for strings. Strings turn into knots and I don't feel like hanging myself again. i have a lot of living to do, i won't throw my life away just because you broken my heart. I'm not asking for a ring, I just wanna fuck. When was the last time Melly let you fuck her?" She taunted him "Did you go balls deep? Could you bring yourself to please her like you did me?"

"You're still angry, I can't take advantage."

"Did she wait long enough for you to empty your cum inside her or did she roll her eyes and asked to get it over with already?"

"Your grief is talking."

"I'm not asking you to make love to me, I just wanna fuck and if you don't want to, any man can do that."

"Stop it."

She teased, "Do you want me on my knees? I reckon that would be better since I would not have to see the hurt in your face. You still want to punish me right?"

"No."

"Yes you do, and I'm asking you to use dick in anger for once. I can take it, I can take all of it."

"I just…"

"You just wanna be with me? So be with me. Fuck me till I can't walk straight. I know you left me but I have to ask, does Melly still have you by the balls? Did you leave your dick with Cyrus at the west wing?"

She used his hand to pull him towards her, bringing him to his knees, leaving his body slightly hoovering over her. She raised her right leg just above her chin, watching the water cascade down her thigh made him swallow the lump in his throat. She dipped his hand in the water and pushed his middle finger inside her core and slowly pumped it in and out, letting out a silent OH. She breathe against his mouth while using her other hand to loosen his pants and rubbing his awoken member. She mumbled, "I don't want you to love me, I don't want you to marry me, I don't want to be the mother of your children but one thing you can do to comfort me…." She opened her legs wider. "I don't have to beg, you are already hard for me, I'm not going to beg, I'm demanding not begging you to bang me. I broke your heart with lies and you broke mine with flight, I'm not asking you to fix it, I don't want you to fix it." She took off his shirt and pulled out his member, lowering her head, she took him in her mouth inch by inch, when he hit the back of her throat, she glanced up, opened her mouth open wider and pushed him in a little further. His head fell back in pleasure yet, he looked down on her with his semi-closed eyes, they made eye contact, she didn't like that, neither did he slowly withdrew himself from her mouth. Taking a peak into each other's souls tarnished their resolve. She looked away and turned towards the bathroom tile, she got on her knees with her back against him, the now lukewarm water twirled with her movement. He ridded himself of his remaining clothing and sank inside the water behind her, some of it splashed on the floor from the extra weight that invaded the small space. He held her waist and spun her towards him. "No, not like that, I don't wanna look at you, so just do me from behind."

"You said I could punish you."

"I did."

"You said you could take it."

"I can."

"Watching me watch you while we make love is your punishment, so take it."

He roughly hauled her towards him into his lap and impaled her with his member, intentionally angeling his cock just the right way to hit her sweet spot. She shook uncontrollably because while pleasure ripped through her nervous center, the pain in his heart was stamped all over his face. "No..Fitz, not like this." She shut her eyes tightly her eyes to block him out, yet she grinded herself against him, making him move inside of her, the heat between their bodies sizzled, he felt himself melting into her. Her tightness drove him barking mad; it had been such a long time….well since closet-gate. "Olivia, look at me."

He was just getting started yet he had her at the edge of eruption. "No." she retorted sharply.

"You talk a big game but you can't take it can you?"

He always knew that she viewed kissing as a very intimate act so he brushed his lips against hers; she turned away and buried her head in his shoulders. "No kissing, just shag me."

He tugged her hair, pulling her head backwards to view her face. "Look at me." She simply clung to him in reply. "You are afraid to even open your eyes, you're a coward. You can't take it yet you demand that I give it to you." This time he grabbed her shoulders then slightly pulled her upper body away from him. "Live up to your name, don't be a coward. If you have ever loved me, look at me." Her eyes spread open. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I thought losing would destroy you, I didn't want your father's prophecy to come true."

"What did you get out of it?"

"Nothing not even you. I knew I was going to lose you but I still did it because I thought it would make you happy. I thought being a good president was what you always wanted." She cried softly, "And I wanted you to be happy even it if meant that I would not end up with you. I didn't think about the consequences, I just did it. I did it because I loved you."

"Tell me you don't love me anymore." His mouth parted in awe, looking in her eyes it was like falling into a bottomless pit of fire, he was going to burn anyway so he might as well do it on his own terms. He leaned his head closer to her, "I'm gonna kiss you."

Before she could protest, he trusted upward and hard into her cunt and swallowed the pleasurable moan from her mouth into his. His lips then trailed from her lips to her jaw and her neck, whispering to her, "You said you could take.." he trusted upwards with an increased speed and force, his hips crash into hers, making the now cold tub water spill on the floor. "So take it." Her whole body shook with his quick movement. His body shook too; she felt his icy tears drizzling on her shoulder.

He inhaled the lavender scent of her hair, almost letting out a sob, "You said you coul-"

"Maybe I can't, can you?" She screamed in a hoarse voice.

"Why. Tell me why."

"Because I loved you and it killed me to be away from you. Tell me you don't feel the same way Fitz."

He couldn't tell her that he had let her down too, she still placed him on a pedestal and he couldn't tell her about the darkness which had consumed him. So instead of telling her that he loved her and wanted to be with her, he realized he was also a coward too, he could confront the emotional devastation that would be in the horizon if she knew about him, he could not take it. She was not a jump off, she wasn't his mistress, she was the love of his life and he couldn't bring himself to tell her that he murdered Verna to protect his legacy. He had a façade of disgust and distrust on his face. "You don't get to be with me, you don't get to love me, that's your punishment." He pulled her completely off of him, making her feel completely void of him. He picked his clothes of the floor and was about to walk out on her….again.

Before he got to the door, he had a change of heart…if you could call it that; he would give in to her demands to ease his own guilt. He went back in the tub and they fucked.

* * *

When it was over, he could not look at her. She lifted his head up with the tip of her second finger. "Do you feel used?"

"No." He lied "I'm just giving you what you need…I will for as long as you need it."

"Good. Then let's do this again, same time next week." She did not have that hurt vulnerable Bambi look in her eyes…. The lights that once burned in her eyes for him were out. She simply dismissed him without showing any emotion and it took him by surprise; he had pushed her away for so long so maybe he had it coming.

This time, she had separated her heart from her body and it's carnal needs, sex can just be sex sometimes and Fitz of all people knew that, after all, he did bang Melly to save his presidency. All the, anger and ache and pain she had once felt for him vanished with his exit, this time she knew she would be able to get over him. One simply can't make a lover whose heart had completely left fall back in love. In her mind, this was their hearts saying goodbye to all the residual feelings that was left behind, he did not love her anymore and she was okay with it, the least she could do was to keep the little dignity she had left by not seeking out his affection.

Tom didn't say a word as the president came out with his head arched and his eyes nearly gleaming with the unshed tear that he struggled to push back. Fitz knew he was the one who could not handle the truth, which was that she rigged an election for him, she was sorry and he had forgiven her. He was the one who didn't want to just fuck and move on. He had forgiven her but not himself. he could not bear to see the look of disappointment on her face. Knowing that she loved him yet he killed someone close to her, he did not want to fall off the high moral ground on with she had placed him…...and not being able to have her…that is his punishment.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this one shot, this was fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
